Autour d'un piano
by Kohem
Summary: [UA/OS] Dean revient auprès de son petit-frère dévasté après un drame embrasé. Bromance


Bonjour à tous,

Suite à mes nombreuses suppressions de fiction, je republie celle-ci que finalement j'aime bien parce que décidément j'adore la bromance ^^

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

~XDLodidi91

* * *

 **Autour d'un piano**

.

\- Sam ?

A l'appelle de son nom, Sam lève la tête vers la porte laissée ouverte, dévoilant son visage sous une lumière rougie par le début de crépuscule, ses traits tirés par l'épuisement et le chagrin.

Dean s'avance en silence dans la pièce froide où la poussière coexiste avec milles et un détritus et quelques insectes. Il dépose au sol l'étui qu'il portait jusque-là pour ramasser un journal froissé datant du mois dernier. Il émet une grimace à la lecture du gros titre parlant d'un incendie volontaire et meurtrier qui a pris la vie d'une femme et de trois hommes.

Il s'avance d'un pas supplémentaire, s'approchant de son frère qui n'a pas bougé de la banquette sur laquelle il est installé. Il remarque alors son apparence négligée, sa barbe qu'il n'a pas rasée, ses cheveux lui retombant au-dessus du visage, sa chemise froissée, son nœud papillon défait, sa veste laissée à l'abandon par terre et plus que tout sa soudaine minceur.

Dean se racle discrètement la gorge avant de rejoindre véritablement son petit-frère à ses côtés sur la petite banquette tournant le dos au piano devant lequel est installé son cadet.

\- Dean, fait ce dernier pour salut.

\- Je suis désolé Sammy, je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

\- Tu n'avais pas à venir de toute manière.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi p'tit frère. J'aurais dû être là dès le premier jour.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, ce jour.

\- Sam…

Dean s'interrompt de lui-même. Il lance un regard au somptueux piano qui semble narguer son benjamin. Le bois précieux fait tâche avec l'état dénigré de la pièce, il scintille par sa propreté. Il n'a pas de mal à comprendre que Sam a dû passer des heures à le remettre en état, comme avant. Parce que ce piano est précieux, Dean le sait bien.

\- Sam tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- Pourquoi je n'étais pas avec elle ?

Sam se retourne légèrement vers son aîné le visage trempé des larmes qu'il ne contient pas. Dean a un maigre sourire peiné. Pourquoi ? La vie est ainsi faite. Il se lève doucement, tâchant d'ignorer les larmes de son frère qui tente vainement de les retenir. Il laisse traîner sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et s'approche de la fenêtre. Le ciel devient rouge sang, rouge feu, rouge désespoir.

\- Tu n'as pas un concert à donner à Paris ce soir ? demande Sam voulant ravaler ses larmes en parlant d'autre chose.

\- Paris attendra.

\- Paris n'attend pas.

\- Pour mon petit-frère, si.

\- Si tu t'en vas maintenant peut-être que tu arriveras à temps, réplique Sam en se levant.

\- Reste où tu es Sam.

L'interpellé cesse tout mouvement, dévisage son aîné qui lui lance un regard qu'il avait oublié. Il est brûlant d'inquiétude, pétillant de tristesse. Sam dévie son regard et se rassoit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne joues plus ? demande finalement Dean après un silence où il s'est rappelé pourquoi son père l'a appelé.

John Winchester était en tournée internationale de son côté mais avait tout de suite contacté son fils après qu'il ait appris la nouvelle du décès de sa fiancé et inquiet d'apprendre que Sam avait annulé toutes ses dates, y compris les plus prestigieuses. Peu de temps après il avait appelé son aîné lui révélant que Sam avait pris la décision de ne plus jamais toucher une note de piano de sa vie et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne le voir sachant pertinemment que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire serait suffisant pour faire changer d'avis son fils cadet.

Et Dean n'avait pas réfléchit plus, alarmé par le fait que Sam Winchester ne veuille plus jouer du piano.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Oui Sam. C'est malheureux. Jessica est morte dans cet incendie.

\- Alors jouer n'a plus d'intérêt.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu as toujours joué que pour elle, il faut que tu continues, même si elle n'est plus là pour t'écouter. C'est en sa mémoire que tu dois jouer.

\- Elle était l'amour de ma vie.

\- C'était une femme fabuleuse. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas te cacher indéfiniment.

\- Je ne me cache pas, Dean.

\- Non. Tu attends de mourir de chagrin. Seul devant ce piano, ce piano où vous vous êtes rencontrés la première fois.

\- Derrière ce piano où elle est morte, tu veux dire, rage Sam alors qu'il referme le pupitre bruyamment et avec colère.

Dean le regarde un instant. Il n'en savait rien. Il se pince la lèvre, un sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillant. Comment a-t-il pu remettre à plus tard son retour pour venir soutenir son frère ? Pourquoi a-t-il repoussé son vol ? Pour un pauvre concert de plus ? Dean laisse courir ses yeux émeraudes sur les murs de la vieille maison qu'était celle de son frère. Les traces de l'incendie sont encore visibles sur les murs de la pièce, la cendre n'a pas été ramassée mais pourtant l'instrument semble avoir été protéger des flammes.

Dean soupire, va récupérer son violon qu'il sort avec délicatesse de son étui. Son cadet lui lance un regard interrogatif qui pourfend d'horreur Dean quand il voit combien il est creux, combien il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Jouons un peu, Sammy. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Je ne joue plus.

Sam se lève et se rapproche à son tour de la fenêtre où le soleil n'est presque plus visible et teinte le ciel d'un doux rose.

\- Jess adorait ce ciel.

Dean ne réplique rien. Que dire de toute manière ?

Maintenant que Sam est debout, Dean se rend compte à quel point la perte de sa presque fiancé l'a dévasté.

Presque…

Sam allait faire sa demande en mariage ce jour-là. Au moment de l'explosion de gaz, il récupérait sa bague chez le bijoutier et Sam était arrivé trop tard. Juste à temps pour voir le deuxième étage s'enflammer à grande vitesse sans qu'on ne lui donne la possibilité de rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

Dean scrute son petit-frère, plus maigre que jamais, sa grande taille contrastant encore plus ce fait.

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'une dernière fois. Faisons-lui le plus bel hommage possible. Jessica disait toujours que tu étais encore meilleur quand on jouait ensemble.

Sam se retourne vers son frère. Celui-ci a doucement retroussé ses lèvres dans un sourire d'encouragement. Le benjamin lance un regard par la fenêtre avant d'acquiescer et de se positionner derrière le piano.

Il soulève alors le pupitre, laisse glisser ses doigts sur le clavier. Dean remarque sans peine ses mains qui tremblent. Il lui fait signe de commencer quand il le souhaite, lui laisse également le privilège de choisir le morceau, chose très rare. En tout aîné chiant qui se respect, Dean avait toujours clamé que c'était à celui de jouer le thème qui choisissait le morceau, autrement dit lui étant donné que le piano dans un duo tel que le leur faisait bien souvent qu'accompagner.

Il y a une petite minute de silence puis Sam commence. Un début tout à fait grandiose mais dont vraiment Dean n'en reconnaît pas le morceau, une introduction digne du virtuose qu'il est, tout en légèreté et en tristesse pour cet ultime morceau de musique. Une larme se glisse sur sa joue alors qu'il commence le premier accord.

Dean lui sourit. Il se demandait quel morceau il allait choisir, mais son choix était déjà fait. Le célèbre _El tango de Roxanne*_ , qui les passionnait l'un comme l'autre. Combien de fois, Sam et Jessica avait dansé ce tango ? Des milliers de fois sans doute.

Un regard de la part de son frère et Dean commence lui aussi à jouer. Les notes s'enchaînent l'air de rien, d'une agilité et souplesse surprenante pour un homme qui n'a pas joué depuis un mois. Le refrain arrive, un magnifique sourire en plus des larmes apparaît sur le visage du benjamin. L'harmonie est faite, Dean retrouve un peu son frère parce que quoi qu'il dise un Sammy comblé est un Sammy derrière son piano.

Sam fait perdurer le plaisir mais bientôt c'est la fin. Le calme revient dans la pièce, Dean descend son violon de son épaule, son regard toujours porté sur son frère qui ne dit rien.

\- Sammy ?

Sam s'essuie les joues avant de se lever, refermer de nouveau le pupitre et se retourner véritablement pour la première fois vers son aîné.

\- C'est Sam.

Dean arbore un sourire amusé et rassuré. Il laisse échapper un petit rire discret.

\- Mais oui, Sammy.

Sam soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, ne peut s'empêcher de surveiller le ciel une dernière fois alors que Dean après avoir rangé son instrument glisse son bras sur l'épaule de son cadet et l'emmène dans l'escalier.

\- Aller vient, Sammy. On va manger un morceau, c'est moi qui régale.

\- C'est Sam, fait-il en retirant le bras encombrant de son aîné. On devrait plutôt aller à l'aéroport, attraper un vol pour deux pour Paris.

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi, petit-frère ?

\- Je ne jouerais plus qu'avec toi, Dean.

Ce dernier ne camoufle plus son sourire.

\- D'accord mais on prend des burgers et une tarte à la cerise.

\- Tu devrais en prendre deux, on a 9 heures de vol.

Dean grimace laissant comprendre à son frangin que malgré les années à traverser le monde pour ses concerts, il est toujours stressé quand il s'agit de monter dans un avion.

« Ça va aller Dean ? demande son frère d'un air inquiet mais dont le sourire qu'il arbore trahi sans conteste son amusement.

\- Super ! réplique l'aîné dans un grognement peu convaincu.

\- Vraiment ? D'un air faussement crédule. Tu m'as l'air tout pâle d'un coup...

\- La ferme Sammy !

\- Hum... un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- _Bitch !_

\- _Jerk !_

 **.**

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

* _El tango de Roxanne_ , Moulin Rouge. (j'avais pas trop d'idée pour ça et comme c'est souvent ce que j'écoute quand j'écris... ^^)

* * *

J'imaginais bien Sam en pianiste dans une autre vie, c'est chose faite ^^

J'espère que vous aurez passé un moment sympathique, laisser un petit commentaire et on se retrouve un jour, quand j'aurais le temps de reprendre mes fictions

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.

Biz~


End file.
